Hitori Kakurenbo
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan permainan yang dikatakan sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Namun karena dipaksa oleh Sasuke, yang notabene nya tertarik pada permainan tersebut, Naruto juga ikut melakukan permainan tersebut. Namun mereka harus ekstra hati-hati, karena mereka bermain dengan hantu yang sangat mengerikan. Chap.2 Update .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna. Maaf ya yang menunggu kelanjutan "Pertemuan Menyebalkan dan Pertemuan Terakhir.".. Cerita tersebut sementara diberhentikan. karena saya tidak ada mood buat ngelanjutkan cerita tersebut. Makasih banget ya yang sudah membaca fic saya yang terdahulu #NangisBombay(?)#**

**Note : Cerita saya jangan di COPAS ya **

**Yosh! Let's Begin this Story**

**Title : Hitori Kakurenbo Versi SasuNaru**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Horror, Friendship,dll**

**Pair : SasuNaru Always.**

**Rating : K**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan permainan yang dikatakan sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Namun karena dipaksa oleh Sasuke, yang notabene nya tertarik pada permainan tersebut, Naruto juga ikut melakukan permainan tersebut. Namun mereka harus ekstra hati-hati, karena mereka bermain dengan hantu yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan banyak korban berjatuhan karena permainan tersebut/Cast : SasuNaru Always/Please RnR.**

**WARNING :OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), Ragu kalau banyak yang suka,bikin sweatdrop tingkat dewa(?),dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk#**

**Hajimemashouka,minna!**

* * *

**By : Honami Fukushima**

**Chapter 1 : Persiapan**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakkan dan hitam emo, sedang merasakan hening di rumah sang surai hitam emo. Mereka sangat-sangat bosan sekali, karena tak ada kegiatan yang ingin mereka lakukan, jadi mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil memikirkan permainan yang hendak mereka lakukan.

"Teme, menurutmu apa permainan yang kamu suka?" tanya surai kuning yang bernama Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk.

"Hn, tak ada." jawab singkat surai hitam emo yang bernama Sasuke.

"Jiaahh... Eh, bagaimana kalau permainan ini, pasti membuatmu tertarik." kata Naruto karena sudah mendapatkan ide permainannya,siapa tau kalau Sasuke suka.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke sambil memandangi sahabatnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau tahu tidak permainan Hitori Kakurenbo?"

"Hitori Kakurenbo? Semacam permainan petak umpet hantu?"

"Iya, dan kamu tahu kan peraturannya, dan peraturan ini HARUS dipatuhi, kalau tidak kau akan mati." kata Naruto dengan nada yang cukup serius. Entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke tertarik pada permainan tersebut. Padahal dulu Naruto tidak serius kalau memberitahukan permainan yang dulu.

Namun kini, permainan yang cukup serius bagi Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasa tertantang. Sasuke cukup tersenyum err menyeringai?.

"Hn, tidak tahu." singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Naruto pun sweatdrop seketika. Masa tuan Uchiha yang terkenal tidak tahu apa itu permainan Hitori Kakurenbo? Maklum ia anak pengusaha jadinya tak tahu deh permainan yang menantang #dichidori Sasuke#

PLAK

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras(?) sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya , frustasi dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Oke, teme. Akan kujelaskan peraturannya." kata Naruto dengan tatapan serius sambil menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Hn."

"Pertama-tama, kau harus sendirian dirumah pada malam hari, atau ajaklah satu atau dua teman. Kalau lebih nanti yang ada hantunya lari kebirit-birit(?). Matikan semua lampu dirumah mu. INGAT harus tak ada orang lain dirumah, jika ada orang lain yang masuk kerumah pada permainan dimulai, maka orang tersebut juga ikut bermain tanpa sadar.

Lalu, Siapkan barang barang ini:

-Boneka yang memiliki isi (usahakan isinya kapas, jangan barbie atau malah boneka chuky!)

-Beras

-Potongan kuku sendiri

- Pisau atau benda tajam lainnya

- Jarum jahit dan benang merah

-Satu gelas air garam

*Kita harus berada didalam kamar mandi untuk memulai semua persiapan dan menjadi titik awal permainan ini, pastikan kita sedang sendirian dirumah pada saat mencobanya

3. Belah perut boneka tersebut lalu keluarkan isi bonekanya yang berupa kapas ataupun busa lalu isi dengan beras dan juga potongan kuku sendiri.

4. Jahitlah bagian boneka yang dibelah tadi dengan menggunakan benang merah yang telah disiapkan.

5. Berikan boneka itu sebuah nama

6. Isi bak mandi dengan air hingga penuh dan taruh bonekanya di dekat bak mandi

7. Lalu siapkan air garam untuk kita bawa pada saat bersembunyi

8. Pada sekitar jam 3 siang, ambil boneka yang ditinggalkan di kamar mandi tadi dan ucapkan "(nama kita) yang pertama!"

9. Lalu bergegaslah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa pisau ketempat persembunyian minna-san, matikan seluruh lampu di seluruh ruangan yang ada, kunci semua pintu dan jendela, hidupkan TV tanpa menyetel satupun channel (alias siaran semut tauran) lalu mulailah berhitung dari satu sampai sepuluh

10. Setelah selesai berhitung, bergegaslah kembali ke kamar mandi dan ambil bonekanya lalu katakan "Aku menemukanmu, (Nama bonekanya)" dan tusuk bonekanya dengan pisau.

11. Lalu katakan sebanyak tiga kali "Sekarang (Nama bonekanya) yang jaga!" dan letakkan boneka dan pisau yang kita bawa di dekat bak mandi

12. Kemudian bergegaslah kembali ke tempat persembunyian dan tunggulah dengan sabar sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi..." Kata Naruto panjang lebar yang pada akhirnya merinding ditempat.

"Oh.. begitu." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Masa itu aja sih responmu?" kata Naruto sambil ngambek, kayak perempuan saja #RasenShuriken!#

"Hn. dan maksudnya 'hal mengerikan akan terjadi' itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang masih ngambek.

"Eh? itu rahasia." jawab Naruto dengan seyum mengerikan. wah kayaknya mood nya kembali lagi (Honami : cepat banget? #Sweatdrop#..)

"Lanjutkan apa yang terjadi, dobe." kata Sasuke santai.

"Hhh~ baiklah." Naruto sambil memutarkan matanya bosan.

"Disaat kita memulai permainan ini, kita akan mendengar suara derap kaki melangkah kearah kita. Dan ia akan mengatakan apapun supaya kita keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Seperti "(Nama aku dan kamu) dimana kalian?" "Aku akan menemukan kalian." Keluarlah, Bicth" Dan diperingati, sekali lagi jangan keluar dari tempat persembunyian tersebut. Tapi permainan ini harus diselesaikan kurang dari 2 jam. Setelah tak ada suara ataupun ancaman dari hantu tersebut, kita harus mencari boneka tersebut. Tentu dengan membawa air garam, setengah kita simpan dimulut, setengahnya lagi kita pegang. Setelah kita menemukan boneka tersebut, seburlah dengan air garam dan katakan "Aku menang,aku menang,aku menang" dan setelah itu bakarlah hingga habis tak tersisa." Kata Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"Yang "Aku menang" itu dikatakan harus sebanyak 3x ya?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Iya, entah lah." Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan err bingung(?).

"Hn, nanti malam kita bermain dirumahku." Kata Sasuke mantap, membuat Naruto merinding dan keringat dingin seketika.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Naruto.

"HARUS ikut. Kan kamu yang mengusulkan permainan ini." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil memegang tangan Naruto cepat.

"Tapi aku tak mau, teme!" Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Ikut atau kusebarkan rahasiamu."Ancam Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam, yang ditatap hanya menenguk ludah sambil ketakutan tingkat akhir(?).

"Tapi kau bisa tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. (bisa ko)"

"Dan kau tahu resikonya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn. (iya)"

"Hhh~ terserah saja lah." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan (baca : mengejek) kepada Naruto. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, karena takut dengan ancaman sang bunda, mau tak mau ia harus pulang dulu, meminta izin untuk menginap dirumah Sasuke, yang kebetulan keluarga Sasuke sedang berada di Suna selama 7 hari.

"Teme, aku pulang dulu, jaa." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke.

"Hn,jaa." Kata Sasuke singkat kepada Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok...Tok...

Krieeettt

"Hn, silahkan masuk,dobe." Kata Sasuke yang sudah tau tamu nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto,yang mau menginap (Baca : bermain Hitori Kakurenbo) dirumah Sasuke.

"Ha'i teme."jawab Naruto sambil melangkah masuk dikediaman Uchiha dengan riangnya. Membuat sang bersurai emo tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah siapkan bahannya, teme?" tanya Naruto setelah masuk dikediaman Uchiha.

"Hn. (iya)"

"Sebaiknya kita bermain jam 3 pagi." Kata Naruto datar.

"Hn? (kenapa?)"

"Hhh~ kalo kita bermain sekarang, yang ada nanti kita kelelahan. Apalagi ini sudah sepuluh malam. Mending nanti ya,teme. Jam 03.00 pagi." Kata Naruto dengan jurus andalannya, Puppy Eyes No Jutsu. Kalau Sasuke, sudah kebal dengan jurus andalannya Naruto.

"Hn! (Tidak!)"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke."Hhh~ kalau kita bermain sekarang, yang ada nanti malah orang lain. Kalau sudah jam 00.00, baru hantunya ada." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Hn? Kenapa jam 00.00 hantunya baru ada?" tanya Sasuke polos(?). Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi sifat Sasuke yang juga rasa ingin tahunya, malah ia tanya dengan polos(?). Ingin rasanya ia menggaruk dinding(?) sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar (Honami : yang ada malah kamu dianggap gila sama Sasu-Teme. | Naruto : Diam lah kau, Honami-chan! | Honami : #PundungDiPojokan#).

"Akh! Susah jelasinnya kekamu,teme! Mending kamu ikutin saran ku saja!" kata Naruto sambil setengah teriak kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. (iya.)" Kata Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan, sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas lega atau kesal.

"Ya sudah. Kita tidur dulu. Jam tiga pagi kita bangun." Kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan tempat tidurnya (Story's Note : dikamar Sasuke ada 2 kasur, 1 untuk Sasuke, 1 untuk Naruto.)

"Hn."

.

.

.

Kringgg! Kriingggg!

"Hm? Eugh... Ngantuknya." Kata Sasuke sambil meraba-raba meja disampingnya, tujuan untuk mematikan alarm yang ada disampingnya.

"Dobe, bangun." Kata Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto setelah mematikan alarm nya.

"Hhh~ masih ngantuk, teme." Kata Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, setengah tidur.

"Hhh~ ini jam tiga pagi, dobe." Kata Sasuke singkat. Sontak mata Naruto menjadi lebar, kaget.

"Iya kah, teme!?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil alarm dari meja di samping Sasuke dengan kasarnya. Membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Oi, dobe. Pelan-pelan donk kalau ngambil alarm nya." Sewot Sasuke sambil men-deathglare Naruto.

"Hehehe, gomen teme." Nyegir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Padahal tidak gatal.

"Hn. Ayo kita mulai." Kata Sasuke tak sabar untuk memulai permainan tersebut, tanpa sadar menarik Naruto kencang dan akhirnya,

BRUK

"Ittai , teme no baka!" kata Naruto sambil bersemu merah hebat. Sekarang posisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke diatas sambil menindih Naruto, Naruto bersemu merah karena jarak diantara mereka hampir dekat, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, tinggal bibir nya saja yang belum. Author sengaja gak bikin mereka ber-C-I-U-M-A-N.

"Hn, dobe." Kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto, tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya, dan..

"Oi Sasuke,ini bukan fic romantis!" kata sang Author kesal dan juga bersemu merah, sambil membawa kamera, mungkin hendak memfoto adegan romantis SasuNaru, namun demi menyelesaikan fic ini, ckckck sepertinya Author tega membuyarkan adegan SasuNaru.

"Hn, kenapa bawa kamera segala?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"E-eh!? Tak ada apa-apa. Hehehehehe." Kata Author sambil menyembunyikan kamera dengan cepat, sedangkan Sasuke masang tampang datar, dan Naruto masih bersemu merah hebat.

.

.

.

Kini mari kita lanjutkan cerita yang terpotong gara-gara kehadiran si Author #dibazookaAuthor# .

.

.

.

"Teme, menjauh dariku." Kata Naruto memelas sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih saja menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memasang tampang kecewa(?) banget.

"Hhh~ ya sudahlah teme, ayo kita Mulai!" kata Naruto saking bersemangatnya nyaris meninju wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

"Hn."

**TBC**

**A/N : Gimana,minna? Bagus gak? Maaf ya kalau fic ini alurnya kecepatan, banyak Typo(s) bertebaran, serta aneh.. Gomenasai.. Hontou ni gomenasai. Sudah lama tak bikin cerita baru..**

**Mungkin di Chapter depan akan ada hints SasuNaru lagi #Horee!#**

**Sasuke : Padahal bukan fic romantis**

**Author: biarlah. **

**Jadi, minna. Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan minna. **

**Please Review?**

**.**

**Jaa ne,minna**

**Konbawa..**

**-Honami Fukushima**

**_See you On Next Chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hola hola,minna. Akhirnya sudah Update kan chap ke 2. Di cerita ini, seperti yang mungkin saya janjikan, akan ada hint(s) SasuNaru. Ya mungkin genrenya melenceng. Yosh! Mulai #BackgroudMuncul#**

**And ****NO COPAS**** my story, oke?**

**_Cerita sebelumnya :_**

_"__Teme, menjauh dariku." Kata Naruto memelas sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih saja menindih tubuh Sasuke._

_"__Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memasang tampang kecewa(?) banget._

_"__Hhh~ ya sudahlah teme, ayo kita Mulai!" kata Naruto saking bersemangatnya._

_"__Hn."_

**Title : Hitori Kakurenbo Versi SasuNaru**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror, Friendship.**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan permainan yang dikatakan sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Namun karena dipaksa oleh Sasuke, yang notabene nya tertarik pada permainan tersebut, Naruto juga ikut melakukan permainan tersebut. Namun mereka harus ekstra hati-hati, karena mereka bermain dengan hantu yang sangat mengerikan. Bahkan banyak korban berjatuhan karena permainan tersebut/Cast : SasuNaru Always/Please RnR.**

**WARNING :OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), EYD tak sempurna, Ragu kalau banyak yang suka,bikin sweatdrop tingkat dewa(?),dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk#**

**Hajimemashouka,minna!**

* * *

**By : Honami Fukushima**

**Chapter 2 : Permainan dimulai.**

* * *

"Oi teme, bawa sini bahan-bahannya."Suruh Naruto dengan setengah ketus sama Sasuke. Mungkin ia jengkel karena Sasukemenariknya kedalam permainan. Padahal kan Naruto takut sama yang namanya Hantu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bahan-bahannya kepada Naruto.

"Boneka teddy? Dapat darimana.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dapat darimana saja boleh." Jawab Sasuke dengan menyebalkan.

"Huh! Ngomong-ngomong. Kamu sudah memberinya nama?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu namanya Leny. Bagus tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Ya sudah."

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menyudahi perkelahian mereka, Naruto mulai merobek boneka tersebut dan mulai membuang isi boneka itu. Lalu ia mulai memasukkan beras kedalam boneka itu secukupnya dan tak lupa kuku Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mulai menjahit boneka tersebut dengan jahit merah. Mengingat Naruto tidak bisa menjahit, ia menjahit dengan asal-asalan saja. Yang penting berasnya tidak tumpah.

"Nah sudah selesai. Teme, kamu sudah siapkan airnya?"

"Hn."

"Ayo kita mulai, Tuan Pelit Kata."

"Hn."

"Huh! Lagi-lagi pakai 2 huruf. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa planet mu, teme. Bicaralah bahasa manusia." Geram Naruto.

"Hn."

"Hhh~"Nyerah sudah Naruto kalau menyangkut tentang Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pakai dua huruf.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah. Langsung saja!" kata Naruto sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby. Kawaii~

"Hn."

.

.

.

CLUNG #Anggap aja boneka jatuh ke air#

"Naruto dan Sasuke yang pertama,Naruto dan Sasuke yang pertama, Naruto dan Sasuke yang pertama." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke segera ketempat persembunyian mereka, tak lupa mereka membawa pensil dan air berisi garam murni. Karena menurut mereka, jika pakai pisau, maka mereka ditusuk pakai pisau juga. Jadi biar aman pakai pensil saja.

"1,2,3,4..."

"5,6,7,8..."

"9.."

"10.."

Mereka langsung menuju kekamar mandi setelah berhitung, tempat boneka itu berada. Dan setelah mendapati boneka itu masih ada di sana, tempat untuk mandi, sedang tersenyum tanpa membuat Naruto dan Sasuke curiga.

JLEB

JLEB

TRUSK

TUSK

JLEB

"Ayo kita taruh kembali."

CLUNG

"Sekarang Leny yang jaga,Leny yang jaga,Leny yang jaga."serempak mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak waktu lagi, mereka segera berlari ke tempat persembunyian yang telah mereka siapkan. Dan tak lupa mereka meninggalkan pensil yang tadinya mereka menusuk boneka tersebut dengan pensil.

Tapi mereka juga telah menyiapkan satu buah pensil lagi, bahkan 2 pensil ada ditangan mereka. Maksudnya satu pensil ada dikamar mandi, dan mereka punya 3 pensil. Satu untuk bonekanya, duanya untuk mereka.

.

.

.

"Sudah 5 menit ko belum ada suaranya." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

DUK

PRAANGG

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

KRIIEETTT

TAP TAP

DUK

"GRRTTTT..."

Clek

Clek

Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Suara apa itu, teme." Bisik Naruto ketakutan sambil memegang lengan Sasuke erat.

"Entahlah."bisik Sasuke menenangkan Naruto dengan mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kalian berada dimana, Naru-chan.. Sasu-kun." Kata sosok yang kini mulai berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'H-hantunya b-bisa ngomong!?'_Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan tampaknya Sasuke baik-baik saja, tenang tanpa ada rasa takut. Segera Naruto menekan huruf di layar hp nya dan sesudah itu, ia sodorkan hpnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membacanya-

_Kau tidak takut, teme?_

Dan Sasuke membalas lewat hp nya..

_Hn, tidak dobe. _

_Kamu beneran tidak takut?! _(Naruto)

_Tidak. Lagian sudah ada air garam. _(Sasuke)

_Bagimu mudah, bagiku permainan ini lebih menakutkan daripada menangkap seekor harimau. _(Naruto)

_Hn. Dan kamu jangan sekali-sekali teriak ataupun lari dari sini. _(Sasuke)

_Aku tau, teme _(Naruto)

Sasuke pun tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menaruh hati pada Naruto sejak lama, mungkin saja.

Tak terasa suara aneh itu sudah menjauh. Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas lega. Lalu Sasuke mengintip dari celah lemari tesebut untuk memastikan hantu itu tidak ada. Setelah memastikan bahwa situasi tersebut aman, Sasuke memberi aba-aba agar Naruto ikut bersamanya. Naruto yang tau aba-aba Sasuke,langsung mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ssstt, perlahan-lahan kalau berjalan, dobe."bisik Sasuke sambil sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya aku tahu, teme." bisik Naruto kesal.

"Kau melihatnya tidak?"

"Aku masih bel- eh itu!?" bisik Naruto yang kedengarannya ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang. Sasuke yang heran dan apa yang ditunjuk Naruto, Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan-

Sebuah boneka berdiri sambil memegang pensil err pensil besi?

Hah?! Dapat darimana boneka itu mendapatkan pensil besi? Padahal aku dan Sasuke hanya memakai pensil biasa, tapi ko? Bisa? Jerit Naruto dalam hati sambil ketakutan. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Naruto mulai menarik Sasuke yang sedang meminum air garamnya, untung tidak menyembur. Naruto sudah menahan air garam dimulutnya dari tadi. Segera Sasuke dan Naruto menyemburkan air garam dari mulut mereka dan mereka berkata-

"Aku menang, aku menang, aku menang." teriak mereka sambil membawa boneka tersebut dikeringkan dahulu, dan langsung dibakar menuju halaman belakang rumah Sasuke yang telah disiapkan daritadi.

WUSS...

Sosok bayangan baru saja keluar dari tubuh boneka tersebut. Dan sialnya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Ayo kita bakar, teme." jawab Naruto datar.

"Hn." balas Sasuke yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Ngomong-omong, ini jam berapa, teme."

"Jam 4.59. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Syukurlah..."

"?"

"Karena permainan sudar berakhir."

"Hn."

"Aku capek,teme. Mau tidur dulu."

"Hn."

_'Dasar irit kata' _batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 A.M , Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya yang kelelahan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas, kayak anak kecil saja wajahnya.

"Hmmm~...Nyamm~...Nyamm~.. Mau ramennn.." ngingau Naruto dalam tidurnya. Sasuke pun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu sang Namikaze. Tak mau membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke perlahan-lahan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

WUUSS..

"?"

Sasuke baru saja melihat ada orang yang baru lewat dibelakangnya. Atau cuman halusinasi?

Hehehe,mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

"TEME!"

"hn?"

"I-itu.." kata Naruto ketakutan sambil menunjuk kearah lain.

"Hn.." Sasuke menoleh dan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah pada fic ini TTwTT . Maklum, sudah berminggu-minggu telah menelantarkan cerita ini. Mau nya secepat kilat(?) nge-Update kan cerita ini, namun. Sial banget.**

**Untuk yang nge-review, nge-favorite, dan nge-follow cerita ini, Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu, minna-san**

**Akan hadir lagi Chapter ke-3. Semoga saja sampai chapter 7 atau 8 :)**

**Yosh! Please Review :)**

**.**

**Jaa ne,minna**

**Konbawa..**

**_Honami Fukushima**

_**See you On Next Chapter.**_


End file.
